I'm Not Running Away
by Animekat09
Summary: Kiki always lived at Destiny Islands. Playing, laughing, and crying together with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Now she has to go on a journey that could make them forget she was ever there.
1. Storm

Reviews would be really nice. And It gets alittle weird.. I made it in third person in the middle so don't get confused.

* * *

The cold air was suffocating. Squinting through the darkness I couldn't make out anything. The few rays of light and mist made everything an eerie dark gray.

"Hey Kiki!" I quickly turned letting my brown hair flare out. A spiky brown haired boy waved at me from a distance. I smiled brightly and jogged toward him. The boy stopped waving, turned around, and started to walk away. Fear creped into my brown eyes.

"No wait!" My speed accelerated and I sprinted. My voice echoed but my footsteps couldn't be heard. I stretched out my hand as if to grab him and close the great distance between us. He began to disappear and my insides turned to ice. Wind blew in my face as my stomach turned upside down. I became weightless as I spiraled into the abyss.

"What's happening!" I screamed as I fell faster. The wind pressure against my face decreased. The speed I was falling at slowed to a complete stop as I landed softly on a platform. The platform had designs of a red heart surrounded by black. My tired legs refused to hold I weight and I fell forward. Grunting I forced myself to sit up.

"Will you be my queen?" I felt the hot breath on the back of my neck. Gasping I spun around and saw a person in a black hooded cloak towering above me. "I will have you as my queen."

Once again I felt weightless. My body was lifted off the floor. By the sound of his voice I could tell this person was a male. Everything about him terrified me. The harshness of his voice, the dark red glow in his eyes. He stood next to my floating body and moved his hand over my eyes. My mind felt as if it was wiped clean of all thought, like I was in a dream. _Just answer yes… Don't fight it…_

No. A stronger voice in the back of my head answered. No I won't answer. I refuse to.

Just say yes… Say it.

No I won't answer… I won't say yes.

_Say it._

"I WON'T!" I screamed. The dream state lifted quickly and I realized again where I was; what was going on.

"You will be mine. I will have you!" A black glow surrounded my body. I screamed the loudest I has ever before. The pain was so excruciating. As if white-hot knives were piercing every inch of my body. "Obey me! I will have you!!!"

I screamed louder as the pain increased. I felt my vocal cords rip. Then it stopped. My body echoed loudly as it bounced off the cold floor.

"You don't need them all the are doing is holding back you power." I couldn't keep my eyes open. They slowly closed.

"You're wrong…" I breathed.

"Don't talk to me like that!" he shouted. I screamed again as the pain washed over me like a wave. Then it stopped. My body felt numb and my eyes refused to open.

Say yes… Don't fight… say yes…

No. The stronger voice echoed loudly. No leave me alone.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed with the last bit of energy I had left.

"Ah!!" The man cried in anger as he stepped away and disappeared.

I woke up hearing the sounds of water splashing. Opening my eyes I found myself back on the island. The aqua water receded back once it hit the shore. I rubbed my forehead and looked around. It seemed that I had fallen asleep on the beach. I took a deep breath and breathed in the salty air. The sun shined bright and made the water sparkle.

"That was a scary dream. Was it a dream? It felt so real." I stood and wiped off the sand that lingered on my blue jeans skirt and red tank top.

"Hey Kiki! Over here we're working on the raft!" I looked to the side and spotted a red haired girl. I walked slowly letting the sand beneath me sink with every step. Once I met the girl we walked through a door and up a staircase. Opening the door at the top of the spiral staircase we walked across a boardwalk to a separate piece of land.

"Hey guys almost finished with the raft." I said casually.

"Yeah by this rate we'll be able to leave tomorrow!" The small red head said with excitement.

" Calm down Kairi. Tomorrow will come soon enough." I said.

" Well its getting late we all better get to bed. We have a early morning." A boy with silver hair named Riku stated. He wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Well someone's trying to be responsible." I said with humor in my voice.

"You know once we leave we might not be able to return." he says walking away from the group. I turned to the last of the trio.

"What's his problem." I yelled to the spiky haired brunette.

"He's just mad because I bet him in a race in front of Kairi." He said getting up off the ground and walking to his house. I ,on the other hand, stayed put and stared at the setting sun.

"Hey Kiki You coming?" I turned and saw Sora giving me a worried look.

" Yeah I guess." Sora walked me home, gave me a hug, and said good night. I laid on my bed, too afraid to go to sleep.

I wonder if I would have that same dream. Staring at my ceiling I counted the glow in the dark stars. My room was high above the rest of the island giving me a good view of almost everything. Nothing was really in my room but my bed and dresser. I sat up and looked out the window. The night sky was a dark blue. Stars covered every inch of the sky. Putting my head on the windowsill I let my eyes close. Just when I was falling asleep, thunder woke me. Wind blew into my room. The ocean waves were choppy. Looking over by the deck I noticed that Sora and Riku's boats were missing. I leaned out my window and saw Sora and Riku on the boardwalk. The ground around them turned black and began to cover them. I immediately recognized it from my dream. My insides turned to ice and my body trembled. Sora and Riku's bodies were almost completely covered in it. I screamed their names but knew that they couldn't hear over the strong gusts of wind.

I slammed the door as I bolted out of my house. I could here my parents calling my name but completely ignored them as I ran against the wind. I sprinted along the shoreline when something caught my eye. Stopping I saw Kairi walk into a hole in the near by wall. Curiosity took over my body as I silently followed her. I held my hands out to the sides and used the tunnel walls as guides. I swore at myself for being stupid and not bringing a flashlight. The tunnel walls came to a stop, as I was lead into a dark cavern. Squinting I saw Kairi standing in from of a wooden door.

"Kairi… Are you alright?" I asked. Silence was her response. I asked again, " Hey Kairi… I said are you all right? An answer would be nice." I slowly walked, watching to make sure I didn't fall, over to Kairi. Reaching for Kairi's shoulder the air around me got cold. So cold that I could see my breath in the almost complete dark.

"Kairi, Kiki" I turned to see Sora standing at the entrance of the secret hideout.

"So…ra" Kairi said weakly. A strong wind blew and flung us out of the dark cavern. Sora and I landed hard on the beach.

* * *

Sora slowly sat up on the hard dirt. He gently rubbed the small bump that formed on the side of his head.

What just happened? He thought.

Standing he spotted Kiki lying unconscious a few feet away.

"Ah! Where did the island go!?" He looked around him. The whole scenery disappeared. The aqua ocean and the golden sand were missing. What was left was a small chunk of what used to be. He glanced at Kiki and saw the land next to her was being lifted piece-by-piece and floating into the sky. Sora ran and grabbed her wrist before she fell.

He pulled her up and brought her safely into the middle. Fear controlled his every thought.

The usual warm air turned cold. A tall dark shadow with a gaping hole in its chest rose from the underside of the land.

Sora closed his eyes and placed his hand on his heart. Words that were planted into his head echoed loudly yet silently.

_Use your heart to protect the people in need._

A warm sensation filled his body. He brought his hand down from his chest and he felt the metal handle as he closed his fist. Opening his eyes he found a long key shaped weapon in his right hand. Words once again echoed though his head.

_Don't be afraid. Remember you are the one who will open the door_

Sora felt the vibrations of the ground though out his entire body. Determination burned in Sora's eyes as he grip the key blade tight. The Large shadow creature went on its knee's and reached into the ground as if to pull the heart of the island out. Sora ran and swung hard at its head. Hitting it once or twice he was knocked down by smaller shadow creatures.

Damn.

He used the key blade as a crutch when he stood. The shadow creatures were too quick as they knocked him back down. The creatures scratched him with their long claws. One wandered over by Kiki.

"Leave her alone!" Sora roared. He ran and swung hard at it. Hitting the target, the creature slowly disappeared. The rest of them receded back into the ground. The ground rumbled and brought Sora to his knees. A glowing black and purple orb was held in the large creatures right hand. Smaller orbs broke off and floated toward Sora. The orbs surrounded him and hovered for a moment. Heat covered him as the orbs exploded. He pulled his arms over his face. Coughing he saw the next set of smaller orbs float down toward him.

Sora ran around in a big circle and felt the orbs explode close to his back. Gasping he stopped and looked up at the large creatures hands. The big orb disappeared and the smaller creatures came up from the ground.

"Ah I'm getting sick of this!" He yelled. He ignored the smaller creatures and jumped up and hit the larger creature's wrist. Green orbs scattered on the ground. Curiosity took over and he picked one up. It flew around him and vanished inside of his body. His heavy breathing stopped and he didn't feel tired anymore. He ran towards the others and the same happened. His strength returned to him. He continued to attack the large creature. With one last swing he clasped from exhaustion. A strong wind pulled up from the island. The large creature was pulled into the sky. Everything was being sucked into a hole that as made in the sky. Sora grabbed Kiki and with his other hand held on to part of the deck that was still there. His hand slipped and they were pulled in.

* * *

I opened my eyes. My head was throbbing with pain. I stood leaning against the wall for support and took in my surroundings. I was in an alley with boxes covering a hole in the fence at the end. I turned the corner and saw a plaza. "Uh. I don't think I'm on the island anymore." I read a sign that said "Travers Town".

"Kiki! There you are!" Sora walked out of a store and jogged over to me. "I was just in the Accessory store. Come on I want you to meet someone." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the store. "Kiki this is Cid. Cid this is Kiki."

"It's very nice to meet you." I said with a smile.


	2. Dreaming

"So Sora is this your girlfriend or something." I shook my head and blushed.

"Um... No were just friends." Sora said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh well since your just 'friends' you might want to look after her." Cid said doing quotations on the word friends.

"Why does he have to look after me?" I said with slight confusion.

"Well there are people that would do anything to hurt someone that's as close to the Key blade Master, as you are."

"The Key blade Master. What's the Key blade? And who are you talking?" Cid gives me a weird look.

"You don't know that Sora's the Keyblade Master?" I turned to look at Sora. He placed his hand on his heart and then brought it down in one smooth motion. A Large key appeared in his right hand. A small pain grew in my chest. Soon enough I fell to the floor breathing heavily.

"Kiki! What's wrong? Are you okay?!" Sora asked franticly.

"I will have you"The voice hissed.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed with all my might.

"I WILL HAVE YOU. YOU CANT FIGHT ME." The voice was furious.

The pain in my chest was suffocating me. Taking away every breath I could get.

"Ah!"

"Kiki! Cid we have to help her!" Sora picked me up and brought me outside the Accessory shop.

"YOU DONT NEED HIM. ALL YOU NEED IS ME!" It rang in my ears.

"No." I mumbled weakly. Sora held me close and looked around for a hotel of some kind.

"They will keep coming after you if you continue to wield the Keyblade. So hand it over." I peeked open one eye and saw a guy with dark brown hair stood in front of us. He had a long sword with a handle shaped like a gun. Sora frowned and gently put me down. He moved my brown hair out of my eyes and stood. He quickly took out the Keyblade and prepared for a fight.

Sora was quickly knocked unconscious. The brown haired guy casualty walked over to him and hosted him over his shoulder. He walked over me and did the same.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around at the red painted walls. The bed was in the center of the room and pictures of various places were placed in the walls.

"So you finally awake." A boy leaned up against the wall next to a door. "The names Leon. And your Kiki right, Sora hasn't shut up about you since I brought you here." I slowly got up and stood next to the bed.

"Where is Sora?" I said with no emotion.

"He's in the other room." Leon said pointing to the door. I ran and pushed through the door. Sora was sitting on the bed. My eyes softened. I jogged over to him and gave him a hug.

"I should kill you for making me worry." I whispered in his ear.

_Don't you ever make me worry like that again._

"Its okay Kiki I'm fine." He said scratching the back of his head. I smiled but frowned as I remembered why I was so scared.

* * *

This dream was like the one I had on the island. I stumbled around in the dark for what seemed like hours.

"Sora! Sora where are you!?" I walked in the dark with my hands out in front of me.

"He won't come for you." I turned to see a figure coming out of the darkness. "I told you, you don't need him." The voice was behind me now. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Let you heart fill with darkness." I suddenly felt cold; like all the happiness was being pulled out of me.

"Sora will never give you what you need. He will never help you, he only cares for Kairi. Let your heart fill with hate. Hate both of them, let your heart fill with darkness."

_Sora's not coming? Why isn't he coming? Doesn't he care for me? Why, Why, Why? Why does he love Kairi? Why doesn't he choose me?_

I fell to my knee's and start to cry.

_"Leave me alone!! Stop it!! That hurts!!" A girl of the age of eight is on the ground being kicked and picked on by a group of kids. _

_"Hey leave her alone!!" A boy of the same age comes and stands in front of her._

_"Sora this doesn't include you! Get out of our way!" The boy doesn't move. _

_"Fine I guess we'll have to beat you to." The boy pulls a wooden sword out of its plastic sheath. She closed her eyes, thinking the worst. _

"Hey are you okay?" She opened her eyes and nodded. "What's your name?" Looking up she whispered her name. "Well Kiki no matter what I will protect you, I promise." The boy extended his hand and pulled her up.

"No Sora will come, he promised." The hand from my shoulder vanished and went across my face.

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBERON!!!" The darkness started to disappear and it was filled with a bright light.

* * *

I smiled at Sora. The room grew cold and a creature rose from the ground.

"Kiki move!!!" Sora pushed me out of the way and it hit Sora. He was thrown out the window and he landed on the hard ground.

"Sora!!!!" I ran to the window and jump on the balcony. Sora laid still on the ground.

"I told you they would get hurt... and so will you." His voice was like poison filled honey.

A strong wave of pain went through my body. I grabbed my sides and fell over the side of the balcony.

"Kiki are you Okay? Your not hurt are you?" I opened my eyes slightly and stared into two pools of ice blue.

_Thank god you're alive_.


	3. New Friends

"Kiki are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" He held his arms under my back and under the back of my knees. He let me down and held me by my shoulders. "You haven't been acting like yourself." I stared deep into his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a little headache." I smiled to show him I was fine. The air around us dropped. The same black creatures from before rose from the ground. They formed a tight circle around Sora and me.

"Kiki stay close." Sora quickly swung the Key blade in various directions, destroying the creatures one by one. He grabbed my wrist and ran toward a door that read "First District". "Kiki stay here in the first district, you should be safe." He quickly stated slightly out of breath. Then he ran back the way we came. I stared at the door and sighed. Walking back to the Accessory shop I sat quietly on the stairs for several minutes and quickly became bored.

There isn't anything to do here… What does he expect me **TO** do? He left me in a place I barely know while **HE** goes and fights those back creature things. GAH! This sucks!

I fell back and lain on the ground, staring at the stars. I remembered the times when Sora would sneak me out of my room to lay on the beach with him. We would lie for hours just staring at the sky like we were waiting for something to happen. Maybe a shooting star would soar across the sky? I didn't even know why we did it almost every night. I frowned and sat up.

"I'm not going to let him have all the adventure while I'm stuck here like a Damsel in distress." I said sternly. I got to my feet and ran toward the second district. Immediately the air around me got cold.

Damn, already!

I sprinted passed the black spots on the ground. I ran until I found a door that said "Third District". I pushed the door and a bright light blinded me. When I felt it was safe enough to open my eyes I was on a platform that was floating above nothing. I took a few steps forward. Each step echoed loudly. A soothing voice rang in my ears.

_You can not see him yet._

I stopped and looked around.

_You not quite ready for your destiny_

"What?" I said a little freaked out.

_Destiny and fate are very similar, but yet they are different. He can't complete his destiny with out you _

The platform I was standing on started to glow. I stepped backward until I came to the edge.

_Before you help him you must find yourself._

I screamed as the floor started to crumble beneath me. I fell into the darkness.

_You must choose your Destiny._

I couldn't breathe right when I was falling. The air against my face was hard to breathe through my nostrils. I landed lightly on a different platform. I took a deep breath. My pounding heart could be heard a mile away. Something glowing caught my eye. It was a heart.

_Do not be afraid._

I reached for it. Before my fingers were able to touch the glowing heart, it disappeared.

_You must not be afraid._

Another bright light surrounded me and I was back in Travers Town. I still had my hand pushing against the big wooden door. I let my hand slid off the wood and I rubbed my temples. What did she mean My destiny? I shook my head once more and advanced toward the door.

I ran down the third district stairs.

"Sora!" I screamed with a big smile on my face. My smile faded when I noticed a purple blur heading toward him. "Look out Sora!" I screamed again.

The purple blur connected with his torso. I watched him as he was lifted off the ground and thrown against the far wall. I ran as hard as I could to get to him. I checked his wounds. Everything seemed to be fine until I felt something sticky under his head. I gently lifted him. I gasped in horror. He was bleeding from the head! I had to wake him up.

"Oh no. No, Sora", I said shaking him, " Sora wake up. Sora!"

The same familiar white light surrounded me once again.

_You must choose your destiny_. I was again on the platform.

_These are all different parts of your heart._ I stood and walked toward the floating white lights.

_Your heart is not yet ready for your quest, but it can't be helped. I will grant you your powers but you aren't able to use them willing. Use it wisely._ The white lights flew into my body and I fell gasping for air. I wrapped my arms around myself to prevent my chest from being torn apart. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the battle. Sora's head injury was getting worse.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. I put my hands on h is chest. Energy seemed to pour out of my body and into his. I jumped back, confused. But then I but my hands on Sora's head and let the energy pour out of me. It became hard to breathe and my limbs felt like weights. Sora slowly opened his eyes.

"Kiki? What are you doing here?" I was over filled with joy and hugged him tightly.

"Look out!" An unfamiliar voice cried out. Sora jumped up quickly and blocked the enormous armor hand. I looked around Sora's body and saw a duck and a very large dog. I screamed in terror and pointed.

"It-it talked!!! Animals aren't supposed to talk!" Then I noticed that the thing they were fighting was a huge armor man. I also noticed that the armor didn't have a person inside of it. Instead it had yellow eyes and a strange heart design on the front. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah! This isn't right! Armor can't move by itself!" A white light surrounded me and it exploded in all directions. The Heartless disappeared and a heart floated into the sky.

"Kiki you did it! You defeated the Heatless!" Sora smiled at me. I looked at him with confused eyes that were combined with slight fear.

" I killed a… What?" Sora grabbed my wrist and helped me to my feet. He flashed a cheesy smile and said he would explain later.

"But first… What was that strange light that you made? I never saw anything like it before. Are you hiding something from me?" Sora raised and eyebrow.

"Hey! Keyblade master!" Sora turned around and waved to the duck. I quickly grabbed his arm and he gave me a surprised look.

"Sora… You do know that you are waving to a _duck_. Am I the only one that thinks that is _weird_ ?" I whispered.

"Hey I can still hear you, ya' know." The duck said impatiently and put his hands on his hips.

After the battle Sora made me introduce myself. The greeting didn't go so smooth. The whole time I was slapping myself and saying that I was dreaming. We silently walked back into the first district and found an empty table to discuss what is going to happen.

"So we are in a different world… and you are from a different world. We are looking for our friends and you are looking for your king. _We_ are human but _you_ are animals… And you can _**TALK **_!?" I shouted.

Sora decided to relieve the tension. "So Donald you are a sorcerer, right?"

The duck crossed his arms and responded, "Yes I am a sorcerer. And Goofy is the King's best knight." Goofy was leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed. Sora gentle nudged me in the side. I gave him a questioning look then sighed.

" Okay so I have one more question for you… Donald. _Why_ are you here again?" Sora slapped his forehead and Donald sighed.

"Weren't you listening for the last _five_ minutes!?" Donald shouted. " We are here to find the Key blade master and search for our King. While restoring the worlds to peace!" I crossed my arms again and muttered, " I still don't trust you."

"At least I don't have weird powers without knowing how I got them or even how to use them!"

I slammed her fist on the table and woke Goofy from his sleep. " Well- well I bet my powers are ten times better then yours! I even beat that stupid Heartless!" Sora rested is hand on my shoulder and pulled me back into my seat.

Sora stared down at the floor and choose his words carefully. " I just wish you didn't get yourself involved. Now you are in danger."


	4. Voices

So Here is another wonderful chapter. Please I would like reviews on how my story is going. Thank you.

* * *

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I can't always be by you." Sora said with a straight face.

"Well that's fine. I don't need you to be by me all the time." I said slowly. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Sora stood fast and pounded his fist on the table.

"During this adventure or whatever I can't protect you the whole time! If you keep tagging along all you are going to do is pull me down!" He roared.

I flinched.

"Kiki." He said my name tenderly. "I don't want you traveling with us." His words seeped into my veins like venom slowly reaching my heart. When it finally reached, I found it hard to breath and my body turned cold. He didn't know how much that hurt me, and I wasn't about to show him.

I gave him the coldest stare I could.

"Fine." I tried hard but my voice still cracked. I turned to walk away but hesitated. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. I saw him reach for me, but then he stopped and looked at the floor. I breathed deeply; making sure my voice was steady. "You can do whatever you want. It's not like we were anything other than friends. You don't have to feel the responsibility to keep me safe. I can take care of myself." With that I walked away quickly making sure that they didn't see the tears that streaked down my face.

I half jogged up the stairs and walked into the alley that I woke in when I first arrived. I leaned against the cold stonewall. Sliding down the wall I cupped my face into my hands.

_So he has left you_. The deep voice echoed once again.

What do you want? I thought, knowing that he could hear me.

I was just wondering if you would like to be my queen now.

"Forget it." I said aloud. The man chuckled.

You know. He did promise to protect you. So where is he now? 

"Get out of my head." I said furious. The next few minutes I sat in silence. It was obvious that he wasn't in tune with my thoughts.

I hate this! I shouldn't let his words get to me.

I stood with my back still glued to the alley wall. I slowly peeked around the corner to see if Sora, Donald, and Goofy were still sitting at the table. To my disappointment all of the tables were completely empty. They really left without me. He abandoned me in a town that I barely know. I walked, sulking, into the Accessory Shop.

"Welcome to the- Oh its just you." Cid said. I didn't look up at him. "Hey, what's with the long face girl?"

"Um. I was just wondering if Sora came in within the last five minutes." I spoke quietly.

"Yes he did." Cid said casually.

"Oh. Is that so." I said even quieter. "Did… Did he say were he was going?"

"He said that they were leaving to a new world. I'm confused though. Wouldn't you have gone with them?" Cid asked. My throat tightened. I waited several seconds before answering.

"I guess not." I whispered. I started to walk back through the door when Cid stopped me.

"Hey, Don't wander off too far. Right now the first district is the only one that's safe." With that said I walked back outside. I thought of going to see Leon and Yuffie but I didn't want them to see me like this. I walked through the first district and stopped in front of the second district door. Cid told me that the first district was the only safe place. Even he thinks that I can't take care of myself. I frowned.

"I'll prove to them that I'm not weak." I said to myself. I waited. Wondering if at the moment I touched the wooden door, Sora would be here to pull my hand away. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the door in front of me. My heart sank when I didn't hear the familiar voice. My eyes burned. I sighed unevenly and pushed the door open.

"Wait!" A familiar voice rang out.

I gasped and took a step back. My heart fluttered and I turned around. To my surprise, there wasn't anyone there. I carefully looked around but there wasn't anyone, anywhere. Angry, I walked into the second district.

"Didn't I say not to leave the first district." I turned around again and Cid was standing behind me. Disappointed I walked with Cid back to the first district. Back at the shop I sat on the counter and Cid was leaning against the wall.

"Hey Cid, was there anyone around when you found me in the second district?" I asked.

"No I didn't see anyone. When I saw you, you were already on the other side." He answered.

"Oh."

_Don't tell me that someone else has obtained this wonderful gift. _He was back.

How long were you there? I asked bitterly.

Now wouldn't you like to know? Heh. I was here when you heard Sora's voice.

"I knew it." I whispered.

"What?" Cid asked.

"Hm." I said forgetting he was in the room. "Oh nothing just talking to myself. Um. Do you mind if I go outside for a few minutes?" I said jumping off the counter top. " I promise I won't go in the second or third district." I added.

"Well okay but be back. I promised Sora I would look after you." He sighed. I smiled.

I sat back down in the alley.

"So are you going to yell at me now?" His voice was crystal clear. 

I smiled. "Yes. I am." I smiled uncontrollably. "Sora."


	5. The Gummy ship?

Reviews Please!

* * *

"So how long have you been able to do this." I asked embarrassed.

"Not long." His voice soft. "It started when I saw threw your eyes that you were going into the Second district. Which you were told not to."

I chuckled. "You know I don't listen to rules." I frowned.

'What's the matter." He asked.

"I'm talking to myself, in the middle of an alley." I admitted. "I'm losing my mind."

His laugh echoed through my head. "No you aren't going crazy. Believe it or not Donald's magic is actually useful."

"Oh so this is Donald's magic? So you haven't obtained psychic powers or anything."

He laughed again. " Not that I know of."

I laughed softly.

"Something is still the matter." He pointed out.

I hesitated. "You really left."

It was quiet for a while and I knew I had upset him in some way. "Um, Sora?" My voice still quiet.

Someone was snickering, but it wasn't coming from inside my head. I looked around searching for where the source of the noise was. I looked around the corner and the plaza was empty. A felt a presence behind me. Before my scream could leave my throat, a warm hand covered my mouth and the other held my hands behind my back. Their breath tickled my ear as a quiet smooth voice whispered, "Miss me?"

My tense body relaxed as he let go of me and howled with laughter. I pouted my lips as I turned and faced him.

"That wasn't funny Sora." I hissed crossing my arms.

He continued to laugh. "I'm serious." I mumbled.

He straightened his face. "I'm sorry Kiki. I didn't mean to scare you that bad."

"Hmph."

"Really I'm sorry."

"Well at least you apologized." I sighed.

"So you didn't answer my question." He teased leaning up against the wall.

"What question?"

He had a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Miss me?" He teased again.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the Accessory Shop. "Hey!" He yelled jogging up to me. "You still didn't answer."

I sighed. "That's because you already know." I whispered. He smiled wildly.

"I missed you too." He stated. I tried my hardest to hold back my smile but I failed.

"Sora!" a voice called.

"Donald's here?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course." Sora responded giving me a weird look. "Why wouldn't he be here?"

I blushed. "Uuh well. Um. It's none of your business." I half squeaked.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Donald asked impatiently. "We found her now lets get going."

I looked at Sora confused. "You came back for me?" I asked.

"Of course." He said with warm eyes.

"But before you said-"

"It doesn't matter now, does it." He said cutting me short. "Now lets go. Goofy is waiting for us in the Gummy Ship."

The three of us walked to the big main door.

"Well it's not going to move by itself." I said pushing slightly. I trembled for a moment.

Wondering if that man was able to get into my mind easier if you left a world. Just thinking about it made my blood boil. I don't know anything about him and he can just jump into my thoughts. Warmth spread across my hand.

"It's okay. I'm here with you. Everything will be fine." His voice assuring. Pushing his hand on top of mine he pushed open the door.

For a split second I couldn't breath and a white light was all round me. I held my eyes shut and held my breath, which felt like an eternity.

"Kiki? Are you alright?" Sora's voice was low and frantic. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath in.

"What the hell was that!?" I shrieked.

Sora jumped back, startled. "That's how we enter the ship. I guess I forgot to warn you about not been able to breath." He said embarrassed.

"Yeah you sure forgot." My throbbing heart slowed to its normal pace. He chuckled.

"Come on let me show you around." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. The walls of the ship where an off white and in the middle there were three silver seats.

"Um Sora. There are only three seats." I pointed out the obvious.

A light shade of pink appeared on his cheeks. "Well, we could always share a seat." He murmured.

My face burned. "Um okay." He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. For most of the ride I leaned against his chest too embarrassed to move. There was an awkward silence until the ship shook and I fell to the floor. "What's going on!?" I shouted.

"We're under attack!" Donald shouted back at me


	6. New World

"What are we going to do?!" I screamed panicking.

"Quick everyone get off the ship!" Sora yelled. Goofy and Donald ran out the ship door but I hesitated. I worried if they were able to shoot us while we were being transported to the new world.

"Kiki?" he called to me. "It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." He stretched out his hand. I took a deep breath and took his hand. His warmth slowed my heartbeat. He draped an arm around my shoulders and gripped me tight. "Ready?" He asked.

I stared at the closed door and nodded.

"Yeah."

He smiled. "Don't forget to hold your breath."

Again the white light surrounded me and the air felt as if it were being sucked out of my lungs. The next moment I was standing in a red colored room.

"Wow." I breathed astonished. The ceiling was low and room was circular. Not far from where I was standing there was a dark hallway. Just looking at it gave me the chills. A single white rabbit stood looking at a watch near the hall.

"I'm late! I'm late! The queen, she'll have me head for sure!" The white rabbit ran into the hallway, disappearing into the dark. I stared into the darkness. My stomach flipped. Sora started walking toward the darkness and he quickly disappeared. Donald and Goofy followed. I stayed behind frightened by the last time I had ventured into the darkness.

"Kiki, come on or you will be left behind!" Sora's voice echoed through the darkness. Clammy moisture broke across my forehead but I moved on. Slowly I walked into the darkness. My closed my eyes as I walked hoping that it would calm my fears but it didn't. I breathed in and out through my mouth.

_You are truly foolish. _I gasped. He was there inside my head. My knees began to shake, and I was afraid I was going to fall.

"Get… out." My threats weren't as powerful as I intended it too. My fear took control of my body and I bolted for an exit. Any exit would do. I don't care if I ended up were I started but I just had to get out.

You can't escape me. No matter how far you run.

I felt the same wave of pain as before. It was more intense then I remembered. I tried and held back my scream but I failed. My skin burned and my bones felt as if they were on fire. My legs collapsed underneath me. I have to get out of here, I thought. Even if I have to crawl; I refuse to die here. I tried to ignore the constant ringing in my ears as I fought to keep my consciousness. I felt myself slowly slip away but someone called for me. It was such a familiar voice. It called out my name again.

_That stupid fool is trying to interfere._

The voice was small. "Kiki, where are you?"

Then it grew louder and broke through the ringing that clouded my ears.

"You won't… control me." I breathed.

Your will power can't save you.

I forced myself to crawl. I won't let you control me with fear, I thought. I won't.

"Kiki!" the voice cried out.

"Sora." I mumbled.

"Kiki." The voice, it was getting smaller. It was fading.

"No." I croaked. "Come back."

It is useless. He cannot hear you.

"No." I sobbed. "No. Its not true!" I pushed up on my knees and stumbled to my feet. I pushed myself forward, staggering from one side to the other. I couldn't hear him anymore and this frightened me.

"Sora." I called out. "Sora!"

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and spin me around. My body was tense and cold against his heat. I screamed again when another wave spread across my body.

"Kiki!" He said alarmed. "What the hell is the matter with you!?"

I collapsed onto the floor.

"Sora! Look the darkness is disappearing!" Donald pointed out.

"Kiki." He said alarmed. "Kiki! Answer me!" He shook my shoulders.

"What?" I whispered.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?"

I steadied my breathing.

"It's nothing." I lied sitting up. "I'm fine."

"Liar."

"I said I'm fine." He stared at me for a long time with intense eyes. I could tell he was growing impatient with me. I lightly laughed.

"Maybe I should have stayed in Travers Town." I lightly pushed him away and slowly stood.

"Kiki."

"Don't Sora. It's my fault I wasn't careful. It won't happen again." I mumbled.

"Well we might as well keep going." Donald sighed slightly annoyed. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Sora was still staring at me.

Even he looked angry and annoyed at my weakness. Neither of us moved.

"So are we going to follow that rabbit or not?" Goofy said cheerfully. Moving my eyes off the floor I saw a door at the end of the hall.

Goofy turned the knob and several doors opened one after another.

"Kiki what happened?" Sora asked standing behind me.

"Please Sora, not now."

"Why not." He demanded.

"Just not now." I whispered.

Walking was hard on my sore body. Every movement was filled with pain even breathing was hard. The new room had a whole different scenery. The floor and walls were pink. Against one of the walls there was a bed and a table and chair in the center of the room. We saw the little white rabbit open and shut a very small door. This door was very strange. It seemed to be sleeping. Sora walked up to it and knelt down.

"Um excuse me. Are you the only way to the next room?" He asked politely. The small door woke up and yawned.

"Yes I am. And now I'm going back to sleep." It yawned again.

"Wait how do we become small?" Sora urged.

"Why don't you try the bottles over there." He said and went back to sleep. On the table were two bottles. A pink one and a blue one. Since I was the closest to the table I picked the blue one up. On the label was a small mushroom. I picked up the other bottle and compared them. The blue one had a smaller mushroom then the pink one.

"Kiki what are they?" Donald asked.

"I think they are potions." I pointed at the label. "See they both have mushrooms but this one is bigger than that one. So maybe if we drink this then we will shrink."

"What if you're wrong?" Donald asked again.

'Well we won't know until we try." I said unscrewing the top.

"Oh no you don't." Sora half yelled pulling the bottle out of my hand. "If this poisons you Riku will have my head. So I'll drink it."

"Oh so its okay for you to drink it but not me." I whined.

"Exactly." With one gulp he set the bottle back down and within a few seconds he shrunk before my eyes.


	7. Evidence

So yeah here is another Chapter! Reviews would be greatly apperciated!

* * *

Donald and Goofy were next to shrink to the size of a pen cap. I held the bottle in my hand and took a deep breath. Placing the rim of the bottle to my lips, I took a small sip. The potion didn't taste like anything I have ever drank before. It was tangy and smooth. Thick like cream but I didn't feel it go down my throat when I swallowed. I placed the bottle back down on the table and waited. My body began to feel tingly and in my bones there was discomfort. The table and everything else grew much bigger and the floor seemed to fly up into my face.

"Well now that everyone is the same height lets go and find that Rabbit." Sora smiled happily. We walked up to the door and knocked. This time it didn't wake up.

"Hey what's that over there?" Donald pointed too. Between the bed and the wall there was an opening.

"I'm not sure but I think that is our way to the next room." Goofy suggested. We walked to the opening and went through a tunnel. We entered a garden with card guards and sure enough there was the white rabbit. In the center of the garden there was a podium with a little blond girl and in front of her was a big woman dressed in red and black.

"She's the culprit there's no doubt about it! And the reason is, because I say so that's why!" The woman screamed.

"That is so unfair!" The young girl screamed.

"We should help her." I suggested.

"No." Donald said.

"What? Why not?" I urged.

"That would be interfering with the world's issues. We have you find the keyhole and act as if we were never here." He stated.

"You may be Queen but that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean." The girl yelled crossing her arms.

"Silence!" The woman yelled banging her large fists on the desk. "You dare defy me?" She stood. "The court finds the defendant guilty as charged!" She pointed her finger at the girl. "For crimes of assault and attempt theft of my heart… Off with her head!"

"They're going to kill her! We have to do something!" I panicked.

"We can't!" Donald yelled at me.

"Sora, do something!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry Donald but I have to side with Kiki this time." He said running toward the girl.

"Haha Kiki one, Donald zero!" I yelled triumphantly following Sora. The card guards slowly waddled toward the girl with their weapons pointed at her.

"Wait!" I yelled pushing through.

"You dare interrupt my court?" She screamed at us.

"Excuse me but we know who the real culprit is." Sora politely said.

"Yeah It's the Heartle-" Goofy quickly covered his mouth.

"Anyway, she isn't the one you are looking for." Sora stood in front of her.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The queen asked tapping her heart shaped pointer.

"Uh well." Sora stuttered. One of the cards pulled the girl away from us and roughly put her in a cell.

"Come back when you have proof of her innocence." The Queen said bored.

"We don't have time for this." I whispered to Sora.

"I know but we don't have much of a choice." He sighed. Turning away I took a last look at the girl. She sat as close to the back of the cage as she could. She stared at me with frightful eyes.

"Kiki come on. We need all the time was can get." Sora said pulling my wrist.

We exited through a door that was next to the podium. I stepped through and the scenery was completely different. It was a forest but everything was bigger than us. I walked up to a bright red flower and stood next to it.

"Wow Kiki I knew you were short but not this short." Sora laughed.

"Ha ha funny." I smiled sarcastically at him.

"Well we better start looking for some evidence before the Queen of shouting gets her cards to decapitate the girl." Donald said walking through the tall grass. We followed Donald through the grass and stopped at a wall.

"Well that didn't go well." Sora laughed.

"Shut up. If we followed the wall we will end up coming to a door sooner or later." Donald mumbled.

"I really hope it's sooner than later." I muttered.

"Okay Kiki and I will go left and Donald and Goofy you go right. Meet back here in ten minutes." Sora instructed.

"You just want some alone time with Kiki. Why can't I go with Kiki?" Donald asked with his hands on his hips.

"Because you two don't get along." Sora told him.

"Then why can't Goofy go with Kiki?" Donald urged.

"Because I want to go with her." Sora mumbled.

"What was that Sora? I don't think we all heard you." Donald asked with a sly look.

"Donald, don't push me." Sora growled.

"Now boys, you don't have to fight." I push between them, amused.

"Who's fighting?" Donald yelled turning around and walking away dragging Goofy behind him.

I stared at Sora and there was a slight blush across his cheeks. I smiled and laughed.

"What?" He asked embarrassed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I smiled and walked along the wall. We walked for a few minutes in silence but then he grabbed my arm.

"Kiki." His voice was soft.

I turned toward him and gave him a puzzled stare.

"I think it is a good time for you to tell me about earlier." He stared at me with worried eyes.

"Oh come on Sora, you're still thinking about that?" I asked turning away from him.

"Yes. I have no idea what is wrong with you. It isn't okay for a person to randomly breakdown in pain." He grabbed both of my shoulders forcing me to look at him.

"I can't tell you." I whispered.

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Why not." He demanded.

"Fine." I grabbed his hands and pushed them off of me. I took a deep breath and ran. I dashed into the grass blindly.

"Kiki!" I heard Sora yelled. I didn't look back and I ran in zigzags. I didn't want to tell him that a man was able to talk to me and inflict pain threw my thoughts. It was humiliating and too weird. I stopped and looked around. I didn't hear the sound of grass moving so I figured that I had lost him. I looked at the ceiling and it was painted green like the tree's.

"This sucks." I muttered.

"Found you!" Sora's voice yelled from behind me. I quickly turned and saw him lunge at me. I staggered backward and ran into something. Losing my balance I fell backward with Sora lying on top.

"Now you are going to tell me what is going on!" He pined me down.

"First off, what did I trip over?" I asked looking over his shoulder.

It was a pink box.

"No you aren't getting away this time. I am fully determined to make you tell me." Sora stared in to my eyes with intensity.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I sighed and closed my eyes. "There is this guy and he can talk to me and inflict pain on my threw my thoughts." I said fast. "There are you happy? I told you."

"I believe you." He whispered.

"What?" I asked surprised.

He rolled off of me onto the ground. He laid on his back and put his arm over his eyes.

"Before I got the Keyblade I kept having these dreams. In every dream there was this voice that would talk to me in riddles. There was this one sentence that it was always say. _You are the one who will open the door._ I still have no idea that it means."

"So I'm not the only one that's crazy." I half-laughed.

"So do you have any idea on how you can stop this guy?" He asked propping himself on his side.

"No idea." I sighed closing my eyes again. It was such a relief that Sora knew and that he understands. I moved my leg and kicked something in the process.

"Oh yeah. The box." I sat up and crawled to it.

"Know what's inside?" Sora asked crawling next to me.

"Nope." I said pulling at the lid. It came of easily and inside was a small black creature.

"Kiki shut it!" Sora screamed grabbing the lid from my hands and slamming it back onto the box.

"What was that about?" I asked confused by his out burst.

"That was a heartless." He sighed lying back down.

"Well then it is our proof." I said jumping to my feet. "Come on lets go show this to queen fat ass." I laughed.


	8. Tragic

So yeah here is another Chapter! Reviews would be greatly apperciated!

* * *

"Hey!" I screamed standing in front of the very large woman. "We're here to show you our freakin' evidence!"

"Well set it down were you stand and go with the others to the podium." She sighed not even looking at me.

I set it down and stood next to Sora.

"I think queenie is a little cranky." I mumbled under my breath. She began to say something that made her look like a complete idiot in my eyes when four other boxes appeared with our evidence. They all moved fast in random directions then lined themselves up in a line.

"Um Kiki, do you know which one is our box?" Donald whispered.

This is a time when I had wished for a bigger attention spanned.

"Well there isn't enough time to show me all of it, so choose one and that will be your evidence." She swung her heart stick around lazily.

"What? We spent all that time searching for it, for nothing?" I shouted at her.

"I am Queen. What I say goes." She stated firmly.

"That's not fair!" I screamed at her.

"Do not raise your voice at me! I am Queen and what I say goes!" She pointed her heart stick at me.

"Point that stick at me again and I'll shove it up your-"

"Kiki!" Sora shouted pulling his hand over my mouth. "We need to listen to her so we can get the girl out safe. When you're in Rome do as the Romans do." He pulled his hand away and rubbed my shoulders.

"Until you can bring down their empire." I mumbled crossing my arms and biting down on my tongue to prevent any outbursts.

"Just pick one." Donald hissed.

"Why do I have to?" I snapped at him irritated.

"I'll do it." Sora sighed.

"Well have you chosen yet?" The queen sighed sounding irritated.

"Yes, we have chosen the center one." He said with uncertainty.

She straightened up then called the guard to open the box. I held my breath as the guard slowly pulled off the lid and there was a small black creature inside. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What is that?" She screamed moving back in fear.

"That is your evidence!" I yelled overcome by the strong feeling of victory. "The girl is innocent!"

Her face was flushed and she had become speechless. I suppressed a laugh but stood tall with a smirk on my face.

"Guards seize them! They are all guilty!" She screamed out.

My face instantly fell. "You can't do that!" I yelled at her moving back away from the podium. The cards pointed their spears and formed a large circle around us. They slowly moved in when Sora, Donald, and Goofy charged at them leaving me alone feeling left behind. Sora swung the Keyblade wildly as did Donald and Goofy with their weapons. One of the guards charged at me and I stood frozen. Adeline pulsed through my veins and I raised my hands in front of me and screamed. I watched as mist expelled from my hands and my offender stopped in his tracks. He was frozen. I laughed nervously for a moment before another guard had raised his weapon at me. I tried it again.

Unfortunately it didn't work and I felt a sharp pain in my side. He had whipped his spear into my side sending my crashing in the ground a few feet away. I felt light headed and my body surged with pain but I attempted to raise myself off the ground.

"Kiki!" Sora shouted running to me but was almost tackled by another guard. I looked up helplessly and begged for my powers to do something. Anything would do as long as I was able to beat the crap out of the paper-thin creature in front of me. He raised the spear high above his head and smiled down at me, wickedly.

I have read scenes like this in every adventure story I have come across. The main character was in a jam and her companions weren't able to save her and through out all of this she wasn't scared. There was something inside her that made it to were she had the courage and the strength to fight. The main character always pulled themselves through.

I was not a main character. I couldn't find any last minute courage or strength for that matter. I squeezed my eyes shut and laid there helpless as I heard the spear rip through me. I felt nothing though.

I opened my eyes to see that the guard had not thrust his spear at me. Not yet at least but I was still standing in front of the guard I had froze. Then the same guard that had knocked me to the floor was charging at me. This time I moved to the side and avoided the attack that had already happened.

He swung at me again and I ducked down then rolled to the right. My strength was leaving me as I jogged away from the danger that threatened my life. I ran along the wall, using it to support some of my weight when I felt a sharp pain in my left side. My scream echoed as I fell onto the ground.

I had been stabbed.

"Kiki!" Sora screamed again. I peeked one eye open and saw them on the other side of the courtyard. They were stuck in the far corner and Sora was cut up in several places. I took a staggering breath and held my side. The guard that had stabbed me was standing over me with the same wicked grin I had seen before.

I tried rolling again but my back was to the wall so there wasn't anywhere for my to go. My vision had become blurry with tears. I was angry with myself for being so vulnerable. I was angry that I couldn't help my friends that were bleeding worse than I was and yet they could find a way to fight while I laid on the ground accepting defeat. I felt something inside of me bubble. My hands had become hot and they began to glow red. I instinctively threw my hands up and out. Flames shot out of my palms and engulfed him. He shrieked and cringed back.

I squeezed my eyes shut as tears demanded to leak through. He continued to scream in agony and rolled around on the ground. His screams stopped, as did his whole body. By now there were only a few guards that still stood standing. It was a terrible scene. Bodies were littered everywhere. Not all of them were dead but a majority were. I glanced at the cage but there was a sheet over it.

I needed to get over there and get her out but my wound wouldn't stop bleeding. I was lightheaded and the pain didn't subside. I moved my arm and tried to sit up but more blood spilled from my side.

"Damn it!" I sobbed. I crumbled back onto the ground and laid as still as I could.

"Kiki!" Sora ran to me and knelt at my side. "Oh Jesus."

I heard him call Donald over and demanded him to help me.

I was dizzy and their voices were fading away to were I couldn't tell which voice was whose.

Suddenly I was consumed by an unknown warmth. My whole body tingled and my pain and tiredness vanished. I opened my eyes and the three of them were standing over me with worried eyes.

I began to sit up but Sora pushed me back down.

"Donald hasn't finished healing your wounds yet, so stay still." He whispered as he caressed my face. He looked so tired and worn. I wanted to reach up and touch his face but I was too afraid to move.

"Okay, I'm finally done." Donald sighed as he fell on his back. "You can move now Kiki."

I slowly sat up and looked at my side. There wasn't even a scratch on me. The only proof that I had been stabbed is the bloodstains and the hole in my shirt.

"Amazing." I mumbled. "Thank you Donald."

He grunted his response and waved his hand. I giggled and stood up maybe a little too fast because I stumbled backwards into Sora.

"Woah slow down." Sora half laughed.

I let go of him and jogged to the cage where they held the girl and ripped off the cover. I stared into an empty cage and was filled with rage. I jerked my head to where I last saw the Queen and she was gone also.

"She's gone." I yelled kicking the cage hard.

"What?" Sora gasped running over to me. "She couldn't have left, we would have seen her."

"Well then someone smuggled her away when we were fighting." I spat out. "I'm going to find her." I muttered stomping away like a child.

"Where are we going to look?" Donald asked crossing his arms. "If she's gone then we have no choice then to move on and make sure that the next innocent girl isn't taken from us."

I exploded. "What is the matter with you Donald? Don't you have any feeling for any other person then yourself? I mean come on, she was freakin' kidnapped and you want to leave!"

"If I only cared about myself then I wouldn't have bothered to heal you!" he snapped back at me.

"Yeah, only because Sora told you too!"

"I don't need to explain anything to you." Donald muttered darkly.

Sora placed his hand on my shoulder in attempt to calm me. I took a deep breath and walked away to the room we started in. I walked past the snoring door and to the oversized chair. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and assumed they were my companions. Still mad about what they had decided I refused to turn and look at them.

A pair of hands rested on my hips. There was something different about them. I jumped when I realized they were too big to be Sora's and I turned to face the person behind me.

My stomach did flips as I stared into the aqua eyes of my best friend. I jumped into his arms and he spun me around.

"Riku I'm so happy to see you!" I yelled. I grabbed his hand the pulled him. "Come on, Sora is back this way. You have to see him, we've been looking everywhere for you and Kairi." I felt him stop and looked back. His eyes were suddenly cold and I felt my happiness drain away from my body.

"I didn't come to see him." His voice was low and dark.

I immediately let go of his hand and stepped back. That voice was not Riku's. My anger flared.

"Why are you here?" I growled my body trembled with fury.

"Kiki, Ruki!" Sora yelled happily.

I turned and tried to scream but I felt everything go numb and I saw nothing but black.

I slowly opened my eyes and painfully sat up.

I placed my hand on the back of my neck and rubbed the small tender area. "I swear Riku the next time I see you, you're gonna wish you were dead."

I looked around the room that held me prisoner was pretty spacious. I laid in the center of what looked like a balcony with two staircases on both sides. In front of me was a staircase that lead up to a big heart door. Moving I bumped into something that I hadn't noticed was there. Looking next to me was a small petite red head girl peacefully sleeping. "Kairi!"

"Well it seems you have finally woken." I turned but saw no one.

"This is great, now I'm hallucinating." I mumbled.

"No my dear child. I am here." Green flames rose from above the ground so close to me that I could feel the intense heat. As the flames subsided, a tall woman appeared. A long, black cloak was draped around her shoulders. She held a tall black staff with a green orb in her right hand. Her long face and slanted eyes almost formed that of a dragon's.

I quickly stood. "Who are you and how do you know me?"

"Well my dear. I am Maleficent. I brought you here because you have extraordinary power and you need someone to help you control it." Maleficent walked passed and circled Kairi and me. I clenched my fists.

"I don't need help." I muttered. I was so tired of people telling me that I needed help, like I already didn't know.

"Of course you don't need help. I'm just going to be a guide." Maleficent let her bony hands rest on my shoulders. I shrugged Maleficent's hands off of me.

"I said I don't need help." I said with more force. Kneeling next to Kairi's body I brought my arm around Kairi's waist and put her arm around my shoulders. I lifted and stumbled for a minute trying to support Kairi's weight and mine. Finally getting steady I walked forward toward the spiraling staircase.

"And how do you think Kairi is going to get her heart back if you take her?" I stopped, frozen in place. That was Riku's voice. He slowly walked up the staircase and stopped in front of me.

"Ah, Riku could you please make our guests get comfortable." Maleficent said as she disappeared into the flames, " It seems we have some honor guests that need to be taken care of."

"Kiki." He said reaching to touch my face.

"No. Don't you dare come near me!" My anger was getting worse by the second. I walked backward until I was at the center once again.

Every second Kairi became heavier and she slid out of my arms.

"She's not going to wake up." He told me as I gently placed Kairi back onto the floor. Standing with my backed turned to Riku I asked, "Just what did you do to her?"

He spun me around, effortlessly, to face him. "I didn't do anything. Kairi just wasn't strong enough to keep hold of her heart. Unlike you, that's why I adore you so much." Riku reached under my chin and wrapped his arms around my shoulders embracing me. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"I told you not to touch me." I stated in a low voice. Riku's eyes flashed red. He frowned and took a deep breath.

"Heh, you still think you love Sora, don't you?" He smiled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned.

"Don't act as if you don't know your own feelings Kiki." He glared at me. "He won't come here." He insured me.

"Yes, he will." I said determined. "He saw you take me, didn't he. He'll find you."

His smile was gorgeous with underlying evil. "You know, I talked to him when you were still sleeping. He never asked about you, all he asked was 'Where's Kairi? Where is she?'"

"You're lying." I muttered.

"Am I?" he hesitated. " I'll let you in on a little secret. When we were back on the island, I dared him to eat a papou fruit with you and he said no. Then I asked if he would share one with Kairi and he blushed the brightest shade of red you can think of." He walked around me like a shark, whispering the last part in my ear.

He sat on the stairs and I glared at him.

"Also," he continued. " After I took you, all he did was go to the next world. He met new people and made new friends. There was this mermaid that he met, and I think he fell for her." He stood again and locked his eyes with mine. " You were so easy to replace."

I felt the betraying tears swell up. Seeing this must have made him happy because he smiled at me again with that evil looking smile and laughed. He walked back to the stairs and casually sat there as if we were just merely hanging out. He had his head in his hand when he began to speak again.

"He never saw you as anything more than a friend." He informed.

"You're lying." I repeated in a shaky voice.

"You really can't still think that he is coming. I told you that he won't come." He reminded me.

"He will come." I insisted.

"Unfortunately not for you." He replied.

"Shut up." I hissed. My temper, which seemed to be bubbling since he came into my sight, was just about at boiling point.

"He's coming for her." Riku pointed towards Kairi's limp body. "She is the one he cares about. Like I said, you are just a dear friend."

"I said shut up!" I screamed.


	9. I Guess This Is Goodbye

So yeah here is another Chapter! Reviews would be greatly apperciated!

* * *

The sound of a door creaking open echoed off the walls and were followed by a voice. 

" Kairi!"

Riku smiled and raised his hand. My body fell numb as darkness covered me and I was thrown against the wall.

"Don't bother screaming. He won't be able to hear you." Riku added with a wicked grin.

I looked down and watched as Sora made his way up the staircase. My throat tightened and I felt queasy. Walking onto the platform Goofy was knocked unconscious by an invisible wall.

"Kairi!"

I held my breath as he called out her name. He ran to her and slowly shook her.

"Kairi! Kairi open you eyes!"

The nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach grew.

"It's no use she can not wake up." Riku sat on the ledge of the staircase leading up to the unfinished keyhole. He sounded more like himself then when he had been talking to me. "The keyhole will remain incomplete as long as the last princess of hearts still sleeps."

"Princess?" Sora took a glance at her. "Kairi's a princess!?" My eyes burned and began to water. It pained me to know that he hadn't asked about me yet.

"Ah!"

"Sora!" Donald screamed. I blinked hard. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat then opened I eyes once again. Donald ran at Riku but he was just hit out of the barrier. His body laid unconscious on the floor.

"Don't you get it yet? Riku shouted, Kairi has been there all along! Kairi's heart rest within you!"

"Ka-Kairi's inside me." Sora whispered.

The next few words that sprung from Riku's mouth were fuzzy. He let his key blade rest on his shoulder.

"Now you must give the Princess back her heart." He held his key blade straight towards the ceiling.

"Sora!" I screamed. Riku smiled devilishly. Sora truly couldn't hear me.

"Sora!" I half cried. Riku's key blade swung down hard above Sora's head. The sound of metal clashing filled the room.

"Forget it! There's no way your taking Kairi's heart!" I felt the pressure that has built up explode. The last few words rang inside my head as the battle between them continued.

Tears flowed down my face. I have never experienced pain like this. My chest felt as if it was being ripped apart slowly. Sora fought against Riku with everything he had. I could tell he was. Everything had been for Kairi. Everything was for Kairi.

I felt bitter towards the small red head girl and the darkness around me seemed to grow stronger. As I continued to watch, I saw Riku smile and look my way as Sora tried to get up from being knocked down.

"Just what are you staring at Riku?"

Riku smiled devilishly toward Sora.

"Before we continue I have a question," Riku glanced my way again. "Do you have any idea where Kiki is?"

Sora stood. With a deadly voice he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Kiki, you know, the girl that was traveling with you or have you forgotten her name was well?"

Sora roared. " I know who she is! I don't see how she has anything to do with this! I'm here to get Kairi back then I'm leaving."

I gasped. Riku was right. He didn't come here looking for me. It was just for Kairi, it was always for Kairi.

"And do you plan on at least looking for Kiki?" Riku asked.

"Why do you keep asking about her? What is she to you?" Sora muttered darkly.

"She's my life." He replied with a smile. "A better question is what is she to you Sora?"

"She is..." Sora's eyes were suddenly clouded over. He shook his head and lowered the Keyblade.

Riku's expression changed. His eyes narrowed and Sora seemed to have a black glow to him.

"What is she?" Riku asked again.

"She is... She's." Sora's brow creased. "Kiki is... Nothing." His eyes were again cloudy as he stared back at Riku.

"Kiki is nothing to me." Sora answered with a loud voice.

Riku smiled and looked up at me again. His eyes were mocking me. "I thought so."

Something was wrong. I felt it in the pit of my stomach. Sora's facial expressions were a giant hint. He was in pain. I had to do something but what could I do. I didn't have any fighting skills and the powers I do have, I can't control for my life. I knew Sora couldn't hear me but Riku could.

"Riku! What did you do to him?" I demanded. He continued to fight. This angered me.

"I know you can hear me!" I screamed. "You did something to him!" When he still ignored me I tried my last resort.

"Sora!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Riku whipped his head around and his eyes were bright red. My breath was caught in my throat. I told myself that I had to keep going. Riku couldn't control me.

"Sora!" I screamed again. My heart pulsed when he looked around. He could hear me. I screamed his name again and again. Each time his expression kept getting more confused.

Riku held his hand out towards me and it felt as if I was being crushed. It was working. I was reaching him. I began to lose consciousness when I heard that voice again.

_It is time for you to walk on your own. You are ready for your destiny as Destiny is ready for you. Light your path through the dark and don't look back on the shadows of your life._

At that instant I felt great power rushing through my veins. I felt relief on my chest and I could breath easy. Riku's face fell in an instant and he now had both of his hands held out toward me but nothing happened. I knew what I had to do now. I focused my energy on my black glow that had formed around me and imagined myself floating down back to the ground.

It happened. I opened my eyes and I was there standing perfectly fine.

"What are you doing?" Riku yelled at me.

"I'm taking my friends back!" I screamed running past him and placing my hands on Sora's shoulders. My hands laid there for a second by then I was shocked. I flinched back holding my right wrist.

Riku laughed behind me. "You can't touch him, he has accepted the darkness in his heart. Your voice might reach him but you can't get him back."

I stared into Sora's eyes and they were voids, there wasn't anything left in them but despair.

"Sora." I called out to him. He jumped back away from me.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

Riku laughed louder. I turned to him.

"I will ask one more time Riku, what did you do to him?" I growled.

"I did nothing, but tell him that you, his sweet little Kiki, was dead." He shrugged. "After that he did everything on his own. He told Donald to use his magic to make him forget that you had went on this journey with him and that you were still home on the island."

"What else?" I demanded more information so maybe I could break the spell.

"What else?" He repeated." Well I guess I can tell you, since there isn't any way for you to reverse it." He spoke in a dangerous whisper. " I made it to where the more he thinks about you, the more he forgets."

I glared at him.

He continued to talk. " The more you talk to him, the more he is going to forget."

The more he talked the more agitated I felt. My palms were burning just like before and I desperately wanted to set him on fire but if I wanted Sora back then I would have to hold on the attack and make him spill.

"I will break it." I stated. "I will get Sora back to the way he was before, even if I have to kill you in the process." I threatened.

"You can't kill me Kiki." He smiled moving his hand behind him. "Not if I kill you first." He threw a dark ball at me and I was hit.

My skin burned and my insides felt as if they were being twisted. I collapsed to the floor and stared up at Sora. He stood there like a child just holding his face in his hands.

Snap out of it Sora. I thought. I know you are stronger than this.

He lifted his head as if he had heard me.

"Kiki?" his voice was shaky.

Yeah, it's me Sora. Break through Riku's power. I know you can do it. I can't fight him alone. I thought hard.

Riku laughed once more. "You can't reach him."

Nonetheless I still tried. "Sora." I spoke slowly. "I need you to fight. Fight whatever it is that is holding you back. I'm not dead. If you don't straighten up then I will be, but not yet." I whispered.

I took deep breaths and the pain began to fade away. I was up in seconds and I placed my hands on his shoulders again. This time I wasn't rejected.

"I'll help." I pulled the last bit of energy I could muster and poured it into his body.

I stared into his eyes as they had begun to clear.

"No." Riku gasped. "Stop it!" I heard him run towards me but I held my ground. I needed to get Sora back so he could finish this.

"Kiki move!" Sora screamed pushing me to the ground. Blood splattered to the floor and I looked up alarmed.

Sora's shoulder had been cut into.

"Sora!" I yelled.

"I'm fine just get out of here!" He cried out.

I immediately ran to the stairs and almost tripped over Kairi.

Picking her up I walked down one flight of stairs and laid her down. Hurrying up the stairs I saw sparks flying a simple hint that the battle had already started.

I dashed up the last bit of stairs to run into an invisible wall.

Riku must have put up a barrier to stop me from helping.

I giggled and placed my hands on the wall and concentrated. I pictured the wall vanishing then I opened my eyes. I still felt the wall pushing back on me, denying me entrance.

"What's going on?" I breathed. "No, no, no this is not cool. Not now, please not now." I screamed pounding on the wall.

"Kiki what's taking you so long!" Sora gasped.

"I can't get back in. My powers aren't working!" I yelled at him.

"What?" he screamed looking at me then was knocked down by Riku.

I felt my throat tighten. I took several steps back and ran. I ran straight into the barrier hoping that I could break through but I just gave myself a headache as I bounced back onto the floor.

"Sora! I can't break it!" I screamed pounding my fists. He didn't respond this time but focused on his battle.

Sora had to put every fiber of his being into this fight. I watched from the sidelines. Sora was dodging everything that Riku was throwing at him. Finally Riku's breathing was getting heavy as Sora hit him again in the side.

"Give up Riku." I said breathlessly to myself.

Gasping for breath Riku grasped his key blade and charged for Sora. Defending himself he jumped to the side only to hit the invisible wall. He ran straight for Riku getting ready to launch his key blade into Riku's heart. Sora and Riku both ran head-on. Meeting in the middle they threw their last attack on to each other.

I stared with my eyes wide as I watched Sora's key blade slice through Riku's body. The barrier slowly disappeared and I was overcome by joy.

"Sora, you did it!" I stopped in my tracks when I saw two pools of blood. My smile quickly faded. Both of them still standing, and both of them with key blades through their chests.

Riku was the one to vanish first. He slowly disappeared as if he disintegrated. Sora stood still with a smile on his face.

"Ki... ki. I guess this is goodbye" He whispered, blood trickled from the side of his mouth. His lips moved as he said words that I couldn't hear.

Shocked, I stood there staring at him. Then he started falling backward, vanishing as two lights came from his chest. One of them vanished as the other moved toward Kairi.

"Sora. No, wait!" My voice broke. There was so much I needed to tell him. The hole in my chest began to tear and I could feel it. I felt it slowly tear away as his body grew more and more transparent. I ran to him, desperately, but he was gone before I could reach him. I stood in the spot he vanished. I wanted to cry but I couldn't squeeze out a single tear. I didn't want to nor could I believe that he was gone. I deluded myself to believe that he was going to come up one of the side stairs with that goofy looking smile and laugh at me for thinking that he would leave me behind. I smiled and began to laugh.

It would be like the time in Travers Town. He would come back and we would continue to the other worlds just as before. I stared at the ceiling. I blocked out all of the logic that was trying to invade my dream.

Donald stirred and he rose to his feet shaking his head.

"What happened? Where's Sora?" Donald looked left and right. I didn't answer. I knew if I said it out loud it would make it final and thus my fantasy would never come true.

"Kiki?" A very small voice echoed through the room. "Is... Is he really gone?"

The tears finally started to come. Reality had begun to sweep away my dream world as I croaked, "Yes. Sora is gone." Finally making my make-believe work shatter into small pieces.

Kairi held her hands at her heart and shouted, "No! I won't let him go!"

I felt the pain greatly intense as I roared, "Kairi! Shut up! He's gone, okay! Deal with it! We won't see his goofy looking smile or his kind blue eyes ever again!" In a quieter and shaky voice I said, "He's gone."

Tears flowed freely now. Donald and Goofy somberly stared at the floor. Kairi let silent tears fall as she stared up at the ceiling. My chest was crumbling away. I desperately tried to hold myself together. My arms wrapped around my middle.

"Kiki." Kairi's voice was in a whisper.

"What?" I huffed out.

"I think we need to leave." Her whispered was even quieter.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"I can't breath." She gasped.

"Kiki!" Goofy shouted in alarm.

I stood and turned toward them. Kairi's skin was pale and her breaths were shallow.

"She is still incomplete."

I knew that voice too well. I was overcome by anger as I whipped my head to the right and saw him. It was the man from my horrid nightmares.

"She can't survive with out a stable life force." He reported.

"What? Sora's heart wasn't enough!" I screamed out in anguish.

"I didn't want you for no reason, Kiki. You are her life force." He reached out for me but stopped. He grunted and looked confused. An outline of my best friend stood in front of him.

"You won't use me for this." He grunted in his old voice.

"Riku!" I yelled jogging toward him.

"No! Stay away, you have to leave. The Heartless are coming!" His eyes were sad and I could have sworn that I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Kiki, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Kiki come on!" Donald grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. I was pulled through hallways and down stairs. When I saw a set of large doors I assumed they were the exit. I jerked my hand out of Donald's and stopped.

"What are you doing? We have to leave before the Heartless come!" He gave me an angry look.

"I'm not leaving. Not with out Sora and Riku." I shrieked.

"Kiki! They are both dead! Face reality!" He screamed at me pulling my hand again.

He pulled me to the door but before we could touch it Heartless blocked it off. They were everywhere. Donald and Goofy gave us orders to stay in the middle of the room and we did. There was this one heartless that walked up behind us and just stood there, staring up. Kairi knelt down to it and began to talk. Then we were surrounded. Kairi stood tall and announced loudly, "This time I'll protect you." I stepped back and when they jumped at us I rolled to the outside of the circle. When I saw that Kairi didn't move I panicked.

"Kairi!" I screamed jumping up and running back to the center of the room to pull her out. Then there was a flash of bright light and all of the heartless disappeared. Standing there was Kairi and Sora. They were embracing each other.

"Thank you, Kairi." I heard him whisper.

Then she collapsed in his arms. She was even paler than before.

I heard the voice again.

_It is time for you to end your journey. Do what it is that Destiny has chosen for you. Do not worry, they won't remember._

I frowned. I knew what it was I had to do. I knew this whole time. I didn't need the stupid voice in my head to spell it out for me.

I walked over to them and placed my hand on Kairi's chest.

"Kiki, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I'm giving her back her life force." I mumbled.

"What does that mean?" He sounded confused. I guess anyone would be confused if they hadn't been there.

"I'm giving her my power." I tried to keep my voice steady but I didn't. Before I knew it I had begun to cry. As much as I love my best friends, I didn't want things to end this way. I didn't want to be forgotten.

"You mean you won't be able to do magic anymore." Sora stated trying to piece all of it together.

"No. All of my power which includes my life's power." I muttered. I had already begun to unleash my power into Kairi and I felt myself slipping. I smiled at Sora who was saying something but I couldn't seem to understand. He grabbed my shoulder but I hardly felt it. His eyes had begun to water and Donald and Goofy were right there with him, trying to tell me something that I couldn't understand.

I giggled and let my tears roll down my cheeks.

"I guess this is goodbye." I breathed. The last thing I remembered seeing was Sora's face. He was sad but angry at the same time. In my last few seconds of consciousness I wondered what it was he was trying to tell me. I wished I had been able to hear it.

I wish I could have told him that I lov…


End file.
